Love Gone Wrong
by mynameisnotmya
Summary: CAT12 My take on how Rose and Scorpious would break nda angsty. But please read and review anyway!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. Or their fabulous world that I have the privilege to live in too. All rights go to the wonderful queen, J.K. Rowling. I am merely playing.  
>I also don't own House of Anubis. Or anything to do with that, unfortunately… :(<p>

"_Rose… This won't work." Scorpious avoided looking her in the eye.  
>"What?" She closed her eyes, her auburn hair falling in front of her face again. This time, she did not push it back behind her ears. She left it to hang.<br>"We… We shouldn't. We shouldn't step out*."  
>"Scorpious… What are you on about?" She was getting impatient now, in that nervous way that came to her when she was upset. Her foot was tapping.<br>Scorpious finally looked up properly.  
>"Rose, I mean… We should break up."<br>"What…"  
>"It's not that I don't like you, I do, I mean… I don't, not in that-"<br>"Spit it out, Malfoy."  
><em>_**Malfoy.**__ He looked like she'd just slapped him. Her glare faltered a split second, but came back again, almost as strong. He searched her angry, icy blue eyes, looking for any emotion, __**anything,**__ that might help him defuse the Weasley temper bomb that was just about to go off.  
>"I… We…" He stared at her. She was <em>_**laughing**_**. **_Anger suddenly flushed into him, filling every part of him, bubbling over the surface of what he really felt, what he really wanted to say.  
>"This is why! This is why I'm breaking up with you!"<br>Her face flushed red, she was struggling to come up with a clever comeback.  
>"I-I…" Scorpious started, but Rose turned on her heel and left. "Rose! Rose, I…"<br>"What, Malfoy?" She snapped. She was already so far away from him, both emotionally and physically.  
>"Didn't think so." She snorted, and broke into a run, so fast that Scorpious could never catch up…<em>

Rose broke down as soon as she reached her dorm bed, crying. Why? Why had he done that? And so soon? Why… 

_Stop it, Rose._ She told herself firmly. _He's a boy. Just a boy. Try to keep some of your dignity. _

But it wasn't true. It wasn't that simple. Scorpious was her best friend… She'd have to see him a lot, even if they weren't stepping out. And he wasn't just a boy. He was her best friend. The one that always stood up for her when no one else would. The one who just broke her heart…

_Stop it! _The voice in her head was getting irritated now. _If your heart really was broken, you'd be dead. So shut up. _

"You shut up." She said aloud.

"Excuse me?"  
>Rose looked up. <em>Not you. Anyone but you.<em>  
>She was staring into the face of Zoe Nights.<br>Her arch enemy.

"Um… Are you okay?"  
><em>Are you actually showing me some <em>_**kindness?**__  
><em>"Yes. Why?" Rose added on the last part so as not to fall any deeper into whatever trap this was.

"It's just… Um, you've kind of been crying…" Zoe gestured helplessly towards Roses truthfully tear-streaked face.

"Oh… Oh! Um, yeah uh… That's because… Um…" She started in her "liars voice" but then trailed off. What good would it do, anyway? Zoe was an expert on relationships, she couldn't fool her.

"Scorpious." She whispered before falling, head first, on to her four-poster bed. She doubted Zoe could hear her, but it felt better to have it out in the open. It made her pain feel a bit more natural, it made the stupid nagging voice in her mind just shut up for a minute…

"Oh." It was Zoe again. "I understand. What happened?"

"We broke up." Rose said blatantly, her face still in her pillow. Her voice came out very muffled.

"He broke up with you?" Zoe asked, aghast, as she brought both hands to cover her mouth in shock.

"It- It was neutral." Rose assured her, sitting up again. She really _did _want to keep some of her Weasley dignity, even if it was only a little shred.

"But… But _why_?" Zoe continued immediately after Rose had finished speaking, as though she had heard the argument, but chose to ignore it. "I mean… You two were so _good _together… You were obviously going to be together forever, I mean… What _happened?_"

"I told you… We broke up. I mean, it was going to happen anyway. We're too good friends to be going out… Right?"

Zoe shook her head at her and tutted. "You shoved him back on the buddy bench,* didn't you?"

"The buddy bench?"

"Yeah." Zoe started twirling her blonde curls around her fingers, and began to absentmindedly plait her hair to the side. "Where are we? The buddy bench, yeah. It's like… Best buddies. Best friends. Like you and him."

"Zoe, I don't think… I mean… Um…" Rose said. Why was it that people like Zoe always made her feel so bloody uncomfortable? Especially when they started doing stupid stuff like twirling their stupid hair, and talking in their stupid "relationship code words" that they always used…  
>And suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere, a great surge of anger rushed through Rose.<p>

"Shut up! I don't need your help! I'm over Scorpious! He's an idiot. I'm glad that we broke up. I would've done it myself if he didn't."  
>And suddenly, words were spilling out of her mouth angrily, targeting and attacking the only other person in the room, who was now sitting on the edge of Rose's bed, eyes watery.<br>"I hate Scorpious. I don't know what I ever saw in him. He was stupid, manipulative, disgusting, revolting, good-for-nothing, uselessly shy, dumb-"  
>And the last word came out before she could stop it-<br>"_Malfoy!_"  
><em>Now you've done it, Rose. <em>Said the voice in her head.

"_Urgh!_" Scorpious yelled as soon as he thought he was out of sight of everyone. He kicked a wall and he saw a first year skitter away from him nervously. Now he had a throbbing foot, _and_ a new reputation as a crazy fifth year, and-  
><em>No Rose Weasley.<em>  
>He shrunk down, back to the wall, and covered his face with his hands.<br>_I'm not going to cry… I'm not going to cry… _He repeated his mantra over and over again, even though he felt a couple of escaped tears slide down his cheeks.  
><em>Stop it, you look pathetic.<em>  
>"Shut it."<br>_You've done it now. Now you look crazy! _And it was true. In the close distance, he could see a group of girls giggling.

"Pull yourself together, man." He muttered to himself.  
>But he couldn't.<p>

Why did he have to do that?  
>Why did he push himself, <em>make <em>himself, break up with Rose?

At the time, it had seemed like such a good idea, but now… 

_Oh, you've done it now, Scor. Or should I say Malfoy?_

Those words hit him the most.  
><em><br>_


End file.
